


Breaking the Rules

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [63]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #89: “You can never get a cup of tea large enough or a book long enough to suit me.”, Rule.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Breaking the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #89: “You can never get a cup of tea large enough or a book long enough to suit me.”, Rule.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Breaking the Rules

~

“Harry?”

Opening his eyes, Harry stared up at Ron. “Ron?” 

“Yeah.” Ron, squatting before him, exhaled. “What happened here? I got your message, but when I arrived I found a mess.” He looked around. “And where’s Snape?” 

“Merlin!” Harry whispered, recalling the events of the previous hours.

“What?” Ron asked, helping Harry stand. “What wrong?” 

“Bloody hell,” Harry groaned, holstering his wand. “It’s Robards.” 

Ron frowned. “What’s Robards?” 

“We were attacked. Robards was here. He’s the one behind the potions ring.” 

Ron’s eyes went wide. “Harry, do you realise what you’re saying? He’s our boss!” 

Harry nodded. “He admitted it.” 

“Well, fuck.” Ron shook his his head. “Wait, that makes no sense. Why would he admit it and then leave you to tell people?”

Harry ran a hand through his hair, his mind racing. “The other attacker cast a Memory Charm on me. Well, she tried.”

“As a rule, Memory Charms don’t work on you, though.”

“Clearly she didn’t know that.” 

“Robards does,” Ron said slowly. “It’s in your file. Are you sure it was actually him?” 

Harry blinked. “It looked like him.” 

“Polyjuice?” 

“Why bother?” Harry asked, starting to pace. “What would be the point?”

Ron pursed his lips. “What if someone wanted Snape to believe the DMLE was behind this? And that you’d forgotten him and so weren’t coming to the rescue? What would he do, then?”

Harry paused. “I...don’t know. I mean, he has to know I’ll track him.” 

“Not if you’ve been Obliviated. Does _he_ know you’re resistant to memory tampering?” 

“No.” Harry frowned. “Well, but why go to all this trouble?” 

“To recruit him, maybe?” 

Harry bit his lip. “Damn. So what do I do now?” 

Ron sighed. “We have to feel out Robards. See how he reacts if you confront him.” 

Harry pinched his nose, trying to stave off an impending headache. “I was really hoping for a holiday from all this. And I know Severus could probably use a big cuppa and a book about now.” 

“I’m sure he could.” Ron patted his shoulder. “You’ll get your holiday with Snape once we find him, mate.” 

“Yeah.” Harry squared his shoulders. “You’re right. Okay, let’s talk to Robards.” 

~


End file.
